


Man's Best Friend

by rocklobster



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Slightly suggestive, if you can even call it that, there's some jokes in here, wx78 doesn't understand human concepts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocklobster/pseuds/rocklobster
Summary: WX-78 doesn't understand the human concept of having a best friend, Wilson uses a common analogy to try and explain. Things take a wrong turn.





	Man's Best Friend

"WHAT A STRANGE ANALOGY. HOW COME YOUR GENITALIA DOES NOT EXPOSE ITSELF WHEN YOU SEE ME?"

Okay, things _may_ have taken a wrong turn here. When Wilson compared the concept of best friends of being similar to how domesticated dogs-Webber's vargling being an actual example-act to their owners to WX, he wasn't expecting the robot to take it so literally, and scientifically. "T-That's not what I-!"

"OR ARE WE NOT BEST FRIENDS?" They were, in fact, best friends. Ever since WX-78 had told him about their newly felt feelings. Feelings such as sadness, worry, and most disgusting of all, empathy. The both of them had gotten closer to each other. WX wouldn't refer to Wilson as their best friend in public, but when it was just the two of them, WX would open up. Maybe WX was just shy? "Of course we are! B-but if I did _that_ we wouldn't be best friends!"

"BUT WHY? YOU HAVE STATED THAT THE CONCEPT OF BEST FRIENDS IS SIMILAR TO HOW THE VARGLING REACTS TO THE SPIDER FLESHLING. "

Wilson felt all the blood in his body stop circulating around his entire body and just went to his cheeks. WX-78 on the other hand, thought that Wilson might've gotten a fever with how red his face had gotten. They placed their hard metal hand on Wilson's forehead. "YOUR TEMPERATURE HAS RISEN, BUT HAS NOT REACHED FEVER-LEVELS. ARE YOU PERHAPS, BLUSHING?"

"Of course I am!" Wilson exclaimed, comically flailing his arms in the air. "I'm a gentleman, not an exhibitionist!" 

"DOES THIS MEAN I HAVE TO DO THE EXPOSING-?"

"N-NO! Neither of us-do you even have anything in there?!" Wilson pointed at where WX's groin should be, but his eyes nearly leaped out of their sockets when he saw WX's mouth make a slight movement, one that signalled they were about to answer his question. "Don't answer! I don't want to know!" He quickly slammed his hands over his ears. WX blinked at him, almost wanting to congratulate the scientist for almost being better at kinesics than Wes. "I DO NOT UNDERSTAND."

"O-okay, let's make it simple" Wilson wrapped an arm around WX's neck, giving the automaton an awkward smile. "If I did that, it would mean we were more than friends."

"BEST FRIENDS?"

"No, more than that."

"GREAT FRIENDS?"

"Egads-no, no." Wilson fought the urge to hit his head on WX's hard and metallic shoulder and instead buried his face underneath their jaw. "You're a good friend, but you're stupid."

Wilson felt his heart pang when WX let out sad beeps, it was weird. But he really did care about the robot, even though they were having a hard time grasping basic human concepts. Wilson patted WX's back, giving them a reassuring hug. "We are best friends, but we don't have to be exhibitionists to show that we are."

WX gingerly wrapped their own arms around Wilson, let out a low hum of satisfaction when Wilson pulled them closer. "What I meant is that a dog likes its owner, despite their flaws" Wilson sighed, the slight heat emitting from WX's metal chest was truly comforting. "Even if you're not that great, I'm still happy to see you."

"I AM SLIGHTLY OFFENDED YOU HINTED THAT I AM NOT ALL THAT SUPERIOR" WX grumbled. "BUT I WILL LET IT SLIDE, JUST THIS TIME."

"Just so you know, I will abuse my power as my friend to push your limits" Wilson joked. "For science of course."

"MAYBE I SHOULD FIND ANOTHER FRIEND, YOU SUCK."

Wilson laughed, WX laughed too. They were happy like this. Wilson wasn't expecting to meet such a great friend in a place like this, especially not in WX, but he supposed nothing was impossible. WX was still a bit scared, something in their processor told them that it was all a trap, that they should flee whilst they still could, but they couldn't. They liked Wilson, they liked that they listened and were patient with them, even if they may be 'difficult' at times.

Though WX still had a few questions, they decided that maybe they'll just have to figure out things on their own.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so, i really like the idea of wx-78 not understanding things like feeling excited when seeing your best friend or a loved one and being confused and asking wilson, but also making wilson grow more grey hairs because of how stubborn they can be.


End file.
